The present invention relates to recoil-compensated firearms, and more particularly to a compensator-equipped automatic pistol.
Recoil compensators for firearms are known, and include generally those that apply reaction forces along the barrel axis for limiting axial recoil, and those that apply reaction forces at an angle to the barrel axis for limiting "muzzle jump" or lifting recoil. Lifting recoil is produced as a result of the shooter's grip as well as the center of mass of the firearm being offset (below) the barrel axis such that axial recoil forces produce a muzzle lifting moment when the gun is fired. Axial recoil compensators include muzzle brakes that are typically provided as an accessory that can be threaded onto the muzzle end of the barrel, such devices being provided with radially (and usually rearwardly) extending exhaust passages having polar symmetry about the barrel axis. Muzzle jump or lifting compensators are typically formed integrally with the barrel, having one or more exhaust passages extending vertically through the top of the barrel, the passages being spaced rearwardly behind the muzzle extremity (behind a front sight, if present).
Automatic firearms typically exhibit a degree of recoil compensation in that a portion of the recoil energy is utilized for recocking the trigger mechanism as well as for feeding and chambering a following round. As used herein "automatic firearms" includes semi-automatic and fully automatic arms, the difference being whether separate trigger pulls are required for firing each round. Automatics can be gas or recoil operated, and many automatic pistols have a "slide action" wherein a slide member recoils rearwardly when a round is fired (blowback), the slide member being connected for cocking the trigger mechanism and chambering the next round. The slide member moves rearwardly against spring pressure from a closed position generally surrounding the barrel to an open position that exposes a front portion of the barrel. The barrel itself is typically mounted for more limited axial movement relative to a frame of the firearm, being initially locked to the slide in the closed position thereof, being most closely aligned with the slide in the closed position thereof. In conventional pistols of the type described, front and rear sights are mounted to opposite ends of the slide. A relatively recent development is the use of low-power optical telescopic sights on pistols, such sights being mounted to the frame rather than the slide of slide-action pistols, by brackets that extend above the slide.
A well-known implementation of the above-described slide-action pistol is the venerable U.S. government .45 Colt automatic of 1911, which is famous for its effectiveness and reliability as a personal defense weapon. The legendary character of this firearm is such that modern counterparts are successfully being produced and marketed, and while certain refinements are being incorporated in contemporary models, there is great resistance in the marketplace to easily noticed changes in appearance of the gun. One such feature of the prior art counterparts that is advantageous and desirable is a quasi-cone-shaped mechanical engagement of a forward portion of the barrel with the slide in the closed position thereof for insuring closely repeatable centering of the barrel in the slide without hindering closure of the slide.
The compensators of the prior art generally exhibit one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They are unsafe in that they can come loose from the barrel, and they can adversely affect accuracy, particularly in a loosened condition; PA1 2. They fail to provide lifting compensation; PA1 3. They reduce the effectiveness of the firearm in that they excessively reduce the muzzle velocity of rounds fired; PA1 4. They adversely affect accuracy in that the shooter's line of sight is obscured by gases discharging upwardly behind the front sight, and barrel enlargements associated with the ports partially block the sighting field of view; PA1 5. They grossly change the appearance of the firearm; and PA1 6. They are incompatible with slide-action pistols wherein the slide movably encloses a front extremity of the barrel, particularly regarding smoothly accurately locating the front extremity relative to the slide in the closed position thereof.
Thus there is a need for a improved recoil compensator that avoids the above disadvantages.